The Fox Sharpshooter putter grip is a golf putter grip that has two features; 1) a chart, and 2) a cap for the putter grip that contains a bubble level. Used together, these features will enable a golfer to read the green and putt with greater accuracy.
The chart helps the golfer to obtain a quick estimate of the distance of the putt so the golfer will know how hard to strike the putt. The bubble level turns the putter grip and the shaft into a vertical reference point with which to compare to the slope of the green. This enables the golfer to know where to aim the putt. Together these features enable a golfer to read the green and putt accurately.